(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prostheses and, more particularly, to an attachment strap for suction sleeves used with trans-tibial prosthetics that allows patients to easily anchor the suction sleeve to the prosthetic.
(2) Description of Prior Art
There are a variety of different types of prosthetic devices for patients that have had either transfemoral (above knee) or transtibial (below the knee) amputations. Typically, post operative prosthetic devices for patients having had either type of amputation begins with a sleeve which is rolled on to the residual limb. The sleeve is a soft, stretchy material that acts as an interface with the prosthesis. Once the sleeve is on, the residual limb then slides into a hard socket. This socket is specially made to fit and can be made out of a variety of materials.
The hard socket for a transfemoral prosthesis has a knee joint connected to it, and the more natural the movement of the knee the better. Transtibial prostheses have no knee joint. In both cases (with or without a knee joint) there typically is an aluminum or carbon fiber tube to which a foot module is connected. There are a number of difficult goals for the design of transfemoral and/or transtibial prostheses (above & below the knee). For one, it is very important that the socket be securely fitted to the limb and secured in place.
Many trans-tibial prostheses rely on suction for a secure hold to the limb. These suction suspensions function by creating a seal between the patient's skin and the prosthesis socket. For transtibial (below-knee) amputees, the simplest method is to apply a rubber-like external knee sleeve (or suction sleeve) over the prosthesis socket that extends from the socket to mid-thigh.
FIG. 1 is a prior art illustration of this suction sleeve 1 applied over a transtibial prosthesis and extending from the socket 3 to mid-thigh. The suction sleeve 1 prevents air infiltration into the prosthesis by serving as a gasket that seals against the skin. The suction sleeve 1 also conforms to the skin and permits the amputee to accommodate changes in residual limb volume by adding or subtracting sock plies.
The suction sleeve 1 may be made of latex, neoprene or fabric-bound silicon gel, in most all cases with some fabric (cotton or Polyester™ weave) outer shell. The suction sleeve 1 fits over the upper lip of the prosthesis socket (around the outside), and is unrolled up and over the knee and thigh areas. The suction sleeve 1 does not actually contact the amputation stump. Typically, the suction sleeve 1 is attached around the outside of the prosthesis socket using some form of pressure sensitive tape 2. Unfortunately, such tape 2 tends to bunch the sleeve on both sides of the tape. This bunched look has a high unsightly profile, and tends to show even under a pants leg. Patients seek a more trim and clean attachment that does not protrude. Moreover, stretch tape tends to shift around during the day, and the tape is more difficult to apply. It also leaves an unsightly adhesive residue that can stain clothing.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide a low-profile attachment strap for more secure attachment of a suction sleeve (or any other prosthetic sleeve) around the outside of a prosthesis socket.